


My Friend the Seadog

by Brumeier



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Attempted Kidnapping, Dogs, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Seals (Animals)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: Danny the Golden Retriever isn't keen on relocating to Hawaii, until he saves a monk seal named Steve and makes a new friend.





	My Friend the Seadog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whatif_au: characters as animals

Danny wasn’t happy when his people moved to Hawaii. They took him to the vet and he had to get a shot. Strangers came to the house to put all the things into boxes, and Danny had to stay locked in the laundry room the whole time. They even packed up his favorite chew toys!

The worst, though, was that they took MyGrace and left without him. He had to stay with Nanna in her much smaller house, with her stupid cat, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever see his people again. He waited by the door every day, just in case. But one day Nanna took him for a ride in the car and put him on an airplane.

“Give Gracie a kiss for me, Danny Boy,” she said. 

Danny licked her face in promise.

He’d never traveled on a plane before, and Danny hoped he never had to again. The crate they put him in smelled of a hundred other dogs, and his ears felt weird. He went from one plane to another, and the trip seemed to take forever.

It was all worth it, though, because when the lady in the blue uniform led him off the plane MyGrace was waiting. She threw her arms around Danny and kissed his muzzle.

“There’s my Danny Boy! I missed you!”

Danny was overjoyed to be reunited with his people. He licked MyGrace all over her face and jumped around and barked. Then MyGrace put flowers around his neck and he sneezed and sneezed, making her laugh.

Hawaii had a lot of different smells for Danny to learn. And he had to get used to the beach, which wasn’t at all like running through rain puddles. The beach was salty and sandy and there were birds to chase and the water chased Danny instead of the other way around.

On the rocky end of the beach there were animals Danny had never seen before. MyGrace called them monk seals and he wasn’t allowed to go near them because they were endangered, which Danny understood meant there weren’t very many of them and they had to be protected. Danny didn’t want to scare them, so he watched and sniffed the air but kept his distance.

One day there was a lot of noise and excitement at the beach and MyGrace had to keep him on the leash.

“The lifeguard pulled someone out of the water,” MyGrace said. “I hope they’re okay.”

People were crowding close to get a look and no-one was watching the other end of the beach. Danny had sharp ears, though, and he heard one of the seals making a noise that sounded bad, like a dog in distress. When he turned to look, he saw two men trying to carry one of the seals away wrapped in a blanket.

Danny barked and pulled on the leash.

“What is it, Danny Boy?” MyGrace asked.

He tried to get her to look down the beach, but she just kept looking at him. He was going to have to be disobedient.

Danny used all his strength and pulled the leash right out of MyGrace’s hand, something he hadn’t done since he was a puppy. He ran as fast as his four legs would carry him, barking an alarm all the while.

He’d never bitten anyone, not ever, but Danny didn’t hold back. He went for the legs, mostly getting mouthfuls of denim; they weren’t wearing shorts like everyone else. The men cursed and kicked at him, and the seal made a funny barking noise and started thrashing around in the blanket.

“Get ‘em, Danny Boy!” MyGrace shouted. 

Danny glanced over at her and she had her phone out. There were more people running up the beach now, too.

“Forget it! Let’s go!” one of the men yelled.

They dropped the seal and ran off. Danny was itching to follow, his heart racing with the thrill of the chase, but he stood guard over the seal. He carefully used teeth and feet to help untangle the animal from the blanket.

“You okay?” Danny asked.

The seal was bigger than Danny, and smelled of salt and fish, but his face kind of looked like a dog’s. Without the ears.

“Can you believe those guys?” The seal scowled in the direction of the fleeing men. “If I was up to full size they wouldn’t have been able to lift me.”

He sounded mad. Danny wasn’t sure how big he was supposed to be, but the other seals he’d seen were definitely bigger. None of them came to see if their friend was okay.

“Good job, Danny Boy!” MyGrace dropped to her knees and gave Danny a big hug. “The lifeguard is calling the Marine Mammal Center to report those bad men, and I got it all on video. They won’t get away.”

“Who’s she?” the seal asked.

“MyGrace. She’s my girl.”

“And you’re Danny Boy. They call me Steve. I just got out of Ke Kai Ola.”

Danny cocked his head. “I don’t know what that is. I’m not from around here.”

“I was sick. They took care of me there.”

MyGrace had her phone out again, a big smile on her face. “Are you making a friend, Danny Boy?”

More people came then, talking about what had happened and how Danny had saved the day. And people in matching shirts came to take Steve away. MyGrace told Danny it was okay because they were from the seal hospital and they just wanted to make sure he didn’t get any injuries from his attempted kidnapping.

The next day MyGrace was squealing about numbers of hits on her video, and the telephone was ringing a lot. MyGrace showed Danny the newspaper, which had a picture of him and Steve on the front.

“It says: Heroic Dog Saves Seal. Did you know Steve is kind of a mascot at the beach? He was so small and sick when he first showed up they didn’t even think he was going to make it. He’s kind of a loner because the other seals don’t associate with him. Aww! That’s so sad!”

Danny thought that would be the end of it, but then he found himself sitting in front of TV cameras while MyGrace was interviewed about the incident at the beach. She told them how she’d had Danny since he was a puppy and that he hadn’t made any new dog friends since they’d come to Hawaii.

That led to something MyGrace’s father called a “publicity stunt” which meant they all went back to the beach to see Steve’s heroic return from the seal hospital. But instead of heading for the water, Steve did a funny, undulating hop-walk over to where Danny sat, obediently leashed.

“Hey, Danny Boy. You want to play?”

“I don’t think they’ll let me,” Danny said. He was disappointed. He’d never been friends with a seal before, and that article had said Steve didn’t have any friends of his own.

Steve made some funny barking sounds and nudged at Danny with his head, and that seemed to be some sort of sign for the people in the matching shirts. MyGrace was given permission to let Danny off his leash, and he raced Steve to the water’s edge. Danny went in as far as he dared – he was a good swimmer, but oceans were more dangerous than lakes – and he got to see how graceful Steve was in the water.

That was the start of Danny’s friendship with Steve, which launched something called an Instagram page – “I call it My Friend the Seadog,” MyGrace said – and a lot of attention every time MyGrace brought Danny to the beach.

Hawaii started to feel a lot more like home.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I had something else in mind when I was thinking about doing this challenge, and then somehow the idea of Danny being a dog popped into my head. Well, who else could he possibly be friends with but a Hawaiian Monk Seal? ::grins:: Cue the unexpected animal friendship montage video! LOL!


End file.
